


Coffee

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-25
Updated: 2000-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Heero learned to like coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> Found this idea scribbled down on a scrap of paper in my desk, blew the dust off it, and polished it up a bit. Happy Birthday, Alma--Here's hoping it's a good one.
> 
> Yaoi, takes place during Heero's recuperation phase, ooc?...
> 
> Oh yeah. Sap.
> 
> Not mine, of course.

"I brought coffee."

Heero looked up from his computer as Trowa hand him a steaming mug. With the uncertain air of one who doesn't know what he should do next, but was determined not to show it, he stared into the dark, steaming liquid.

Seeing his hesitance, Trowa hazarded a guess regarding its cause. "Don't drink coffee?"

"...never had it," Heero admitted after a moment's pause.

"Aa." Trowa accepted this and sat at the table, picking up a stack of data sheets and resuming his study of them. After a few minutes, he absently took a sip of his own coffee.

Heero debated the issue for a few minutes more, studying the coffee suspiciously. Then, deciding that trying it presented negligible threat, he tasted the coffee.

Trowa snorted softly as Heero's face twisted into involuntary grimace. "How can you drink this stuff?"

"It's an acquired taste." Trowa left his seat, returning shortly with milk, sugar, and a spoon. "Try these."

Heero experimented with the additional ingredients, trying to find the proper balance for his coffee. By the time he found a concoction that merited an approving "Hn," Trowa was finding it difficult not to smile. The "coffee" was a pale tan from all the milk added, and fully half the contents of the sugar bowl seemed to have disappeared into Heero's mug.

"It's not too bad if you add enough stuff to it," Heero pronounced finally.

"If you say so, Heero."

   


* * *

  
 

"What?" Heero narrowed his eyes at Trowa with mock ferocity.

His lover shook his head, amusement still lurking in his eyes. "Just thinking about the look on your face the first time you tasted coffee."

Heero blinked, looking down at his coffee. "I still don't see what's so funny about the way I drink coffee."

"You wouldn't, but it's not important."

"Not important?" Heero lifted an eyebrow. Putting the coffee down, he stalked towards Trowa, a look of purpose on his face. "There's something about me that's not important?"

"Did I say that? Perhaps I need to be reminded," Trowa retorted, smiling faintly.

"Yes. I agree."

And Heero proceeded to do so.


End file.
